1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to valve disablement and more specifically to a control for actuating valve disablers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of deactivating selected cylinders of an engine by disabling the valves associated with the selected cylinders is old. When this concept is applied to an Otto Cycle Engine, pumping or throttling losses are reduced, thereby improving engine efficiency during part throttle operation. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 578,295, filed May 16, 1975 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses a valve disabler which is simple and inexpensive and which overcomes many of the disadvantages of prior art disablers. This application discloses an improved disabler control adaptable to control the disabler in the mentioned application.